1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus used to secure a damaged vehicle against the pulling or pushing forces of a car straightening device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the vehicle straightening field, there are various types of apparatus that secure damaged vehicles for straightening with a vehicle straightening device. Typically, the damaged vehicle is secured in a fixed position in relation to the straightening device and the straightening device is used to apply a combination of pulling and pushing forces against the damaged vehicle's sections, straightening the vehicle. However, the available apparatus for securing the vehicle have limitations and deficiencies in securing the vehicle in a proper and economically, efficient manner.
The prior art securing apparatus require considerable time and effort by repair personnel to secure the damaged vehicle from moving in any direction during the straightening process. In addition, when the damaged vehicle is required to be raised off its suspension for straightening work, the prior art apparatus are inadequate to securely hold the damaged vehicle in the raised position during the straightening process. Further, a variety of peripheral equipment has been used with the prior art apparatus to help in securing the damaged vehicle during straightening. Such items as wood blocks, chains and hooks are used in helping to secure the damaged vehicle. Oftentimes, the above types of peripheral equipment cause further damage to the car during the straightening process.
Several prior art patents describe some of the various methods that have been used to secure a vehicle within a straightening device. The Wade U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,923 secures a vehicle at one end by attching a chain to the frame of the vehicle. At the other end, a clevis is attached to the frame of the car and is secured to a support with a pair of rods and a turnbuckle in between. The turnbuckle is turned, placing a tension force on the car frame.
The South U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,307 shows a clamp that is clamped to the vehicle frame by two bolts and is attached to a fixed support by a strain bar. A strain bar is attached to the clamp by a pivot pin allowing the clamp to be pivoted in position for clamping on to the vehicle frame.
The Transue U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,237 shows a clamp that bolts to the frame of a car and is pivotally attached to a section of the car straightening device. The clamp pivots vertically about the two horizontal pivot axes. However, the clamping device of the Transue patent is not suitable for clamping unibody vehicles and the vehicle must be positioned in a precise manner along a vertical plane formed by the two pivot axes so that the clamp can be clamped to the car frame.
The Chisum U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,100 shows a clamping device that clamps to the body of a car and is attached to a fixed support by a chain securing the car in position. However, the use of a chain does not allow the vehicle to be secured when raised off its suspension and requires a considerable amount of time and effort to thoroughly secure the vehicle.
The Specktor U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,877 and 4,246,686, which were issued to the applicant of the present application, describe an apparatus that includes a clamp that clamps on to the body of a car and is secured to a support by a chain. The support can be positioned in a plurality of positions on the car straightening device using a single rotatable attaching member that engages an underside of track members of a vehicle straightening device.
A further method of securing a car within a straightening device is also described in the Specktor U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,737, which was also issued to the applicant of the present application. A Bolster extends through apertures of a track member of the car straightening device and extends upwardly to abut a portion of the vehicle frame thereby anchoring the vehicle to the car straightening apparatus.